User blog:Reyes De Luz (Albert Spark)/FAOTW
Hello, , and welcome to the official blog for Featured Article of the Week. FAOTW is a tradition on our wiki where users make, nominate, and vote for pages they want to be spotlighted. A page that achieves FAOTW will hold the honour of receiving this coveted award, and will be featured on our wiki's home page. Rules and Guidelines #User pages, blogs, and talk pages may not be nominated. #A page may only receive FAOTW once. #If a nominated page does not win the ballot, it can be nominated again. #Every Sunday, voting for that week will end and five new nominated pages will be set to the ballot. #In order to nominate a page, simply comment below, stating and linking the page you wish to nominate. #The page may not be under construction; it must have at least two paragraphs to be nominated. #Adding the FAOTW banner to a page that did not win is punishable by a strike or ban. #Any page, including ones you've made or ones made by another, may be nominated. #A single user may only nominate one page per week. #Only five nominations will be accepted in each set; therefore, be sure to nominate quickly and often. #If there is a dead tie in voting by the end of the week, both pages receive the FAOTW. #Winning pages will be featured, for the one week following, on the PPW home page. #Anybody may vote on the FAOTW poll, registered and unregistered users alike. #Pages that are currently subject to deletion for whatever reason will not be accepted. Poll (Ends Weekly on Sundays) Previous Winners Congratulations to Bobland for earning the FAOTW for July 16 - July 28. The author of the page was Bobby Moon Congratulations to The Kingdom of Hawaii Constitution of 1745 (The King's Constitution) for earning the FAOTW for the week of April 26 - May 3. The author of the page was Marc Cannonshot. Congratulations to Richard Cannonwalker for earning the FAOTW for the week of May 5 - May 12. The author of the page was Nults McKagan. Congratulations to Raphael for earning the FAOTW for the week of May 12 - May 19. The author of the page was Parax. Congratulations to Co. Black Guard for earning the FAOTW for the extended tenure of May 19 - June 16. The author of the page was Lord Marshal Samuel Harrington. Congratulations to Hermitism for earning FAOTW for the extended tenure of June 16 - June 29. The author of the page was Parax. Congratulations to the 8th Brethren Court earning FAOTW for the extended tenure of June 29 - July 7. There were multiple authors and contributors of the page! Congratulations to The Good, The Bob, and The Ugly for earning the FAOTW for the extended tenure of July 7 - July 16. The author of the page was Bobby Moon. Congratulations to Role-Playing Nations for earning the FAOTW for the week of September 1 - September 8. The author of the page was Marc Cannonshot.